polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakistanball
Pakistanball |nativename = |image = Paquistão.png|imagewidth = 300px|reality = Islamic Republic of Pakistan|government = Islamic Republic, military dictatorship (sometimes) |capital = Islamabadball|affiliation = Commonwealthball UNball SAARCball|personality = Supporting, Ambitious, Islamic|language = Urdu Hindi|religion = Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism Hinduism|friends = USAball UKball Australiaball Chinaball Turkeyball Azerbaijanball Kosovoball Faceblock Palestineball Taiwanball|enemies = Indiaball Israelcube Armeniaball Sentineleseball|likes = Having Kashmir, chai, sherbet, Palestine, authentic Jews who are cool with Palestine getting it's land back|hates = Indians, Not having Kashmir, Zionists who are changing the ways of authentic Judaism, Military Coup d'état, Martial Law.|founded = 1947|predecessor = |intospace = Of satellites count?|status = He is dealing with terrorists(friends) and having small streetfights with Indiaball |notes = |gender = Male|military = Friends with Terrorists, BRAVE!!|type = |food = Biryani, Korma, Karahi, etc. |caption = Remove Curry!|onlypredecessor = British Raj|predicon = British Raj}} Pakistanball is a countryball in South Asia. Pakistanball is friendly with only Chinaball, Saudi Arabiaball, Iranball, Turkeyball, Sri Lankaball and many other kebabs. He has made less progress but is working hard to improve the his current situation. Is of jealous of Indiaball. And if you go all jerk on him, target his people or talk ill about his religion, ideology or even friends as Pakistanball takes pride on its Islamic religion and is very protective of his friends. History Pakistanball was born August 14th 1947 (Got independence on the same day as India) out of Indiaball which got independence from UKball (15 August 1947). Indiaball and Pakistanball hate each other very much. Pakistanball's first words were "Pakistan ka matlab Kya? La illaha illul Allah" and "Zindabad!" which means, respectively, "What is the meaning of Pakistan? There is no deity but God" and "Long live!". Wars against India In 1947 Pakistanball and Indiaball fought and Pakistan was able to grab Azad Kashmirball from India, while India occupied Jammu Kashmir ball. In the 1965 war Pakistan almost lost Lahoreball to India but managed to save it. Today, Pakistanball is developing but have corruption problem. It also has problem of fake Talibanball (which has now been removed by Pakistani army). Relationship 'Friends' * Bangladeshball - He is my brother who hates me for not letting him have his own elections. Fool! You wur not old enuff to hold elections * Chinaball - One of my best friends. We started our diplomacy relationship since 1951, and built the Karakoram Highway together. New silk road is coming soon. Nice weapons, Type 56 and Finback jet! Best ally against my enemy India. * USAball - I cooperate with him to fight against terrorist to get aid , but you better stop the drone strikes in my clay! No even thinkings of bannings me! * Turkeyball - Good friend, both Kebabs, giv guns. Biji biji Turkiye!!! * Tajikistanball- Good friends! New friends!!! We gonna have much fun at TAPI and CASA-1000!! * Australiaball - Cricket friend. * Azerbaijanball - Also great Kebab friend. * Afganistanball - Bad friend, TAPI member, keeps givin me terrorists to deal with. I may be underdeveloped but that guy is still learning to make stone tools. 'Enemies' * Indiaball - Azad Kashmirball is glorious Pakistani clay! Free Indian Occupied Kashmir! my worst enemy * Armeniaball - Who? I never make hearings of this "Armenia". Do yuo mean rightful Turkish and Azerbaijani clay? * Israelcube - Long live Palestine! Yuo are zionist not jewish. Family tree * UKball (Stepfather) He Not my real father but gave me very gud influence and gentlemen manners! *Mughalball (Father) Lov u pops. U gave me clay of my own. * Indiaball Hindu-Sikh brother. We are brothers only because the Urdu language and Hindi language has the same origin. (Acts like he owns Pakistanball, I separated from him due to his nonsense) We are not same! We have different religion! * Bangladeshball (Independent Brother) * Kashmirball (son) How to draw pakistanball Drawing Pakistanball is easy: 1:Draw a ball (No circle tool allowed) 2:Draw the smaller left side White, and the bigger right side Dark Green 3:Draw a Cresent and a Star 4:Draw eyes without pupils (No circle tool allowed) Done Gallery FVE7A4Q.png CtTzrr3.png hTOAjjU.png|It will never end The Birth of Two Brothers.png Ex1MCAm.png 8mFjqQT.png Pakostan.png YIvc9ki.png 28bw7iw2298x.png QQiAb3N.jpg 97Z5vsy.png Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png LOzASto.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png LOzASto.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png Neighbors.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 925506_679124568823877_945670925_n.jpg|Armeniaball who? Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Egypt.png 1531694 421383127994338 1803459087 o.jpg hTOAjjU.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png Pakistan's secret.jpg Pakistan.png B7hYDoR.png C8X0qFp.png ZYKGk6p.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 4ocdK8T.png 3DAPDA8.png M1vdFLd.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png O-Man.png OKAuA.jpg Links Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Orthodox Category:Juden-Kebab Category:D8 Category:Modern Countryball Category:Curry Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Roof of the world Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Pakistanball Category:Stans Category:Muslim Category:Kebab Defender Category:Muslim lovers Category:Independent Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:Failed State Category:Star and Crescent Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Defend kebab Category:Burger haters Category:Former British Colonies Category:Armenia Haters Category:Elongated Category:Human rights removers Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:Tea Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Poor country Category:Islamic Countryball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Women rights removers Category:Middle Power Category:Commonwealth countries Category:Curry Removers Category:Sharia Category:LDC countries Category:Muslim lover